


under the mistletoe

by cherryontop



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Holidays, Kissing, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryontop/pseuds/cherryontop
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: fandomtrees





	under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).




End file.
